


Белое

by CommanderShally



Series: WinterPanther Drabbles [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Gen, Out of Character, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: Барнс не боится темноты — так думается Т'Чалле.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ООС. Возможно, это один из тех сюжетов, что были уже написаны сто раз, но когда это нас останавливало. Чистейший, как родниковая вода, джен, в котором можно при желании разглядеть крупицу преслэша.

Барнс не боится темноты — так кажется Т'Чалле.  
  
Барнс гораздо больше переживает из-за света. При ярком свете ламп ему сделали металлический протез, уличные фонари освещали его темные дела, вспышки фотокамер пытались добраться до его нутра, а столп света, подаривший жизнь одному человеку, отобрал у него руку.  
  
Т'Чалла смотрит на него с удивлением — потому что не может понять, что случилось и почему обычно спокойный гость сейчас сидит, забившись в самый дальний угол, и не хочет показываться на свет.  
  
Т'Чалла обеспокоен, у него впервые возникают трудности с тем, чтобы подобрать подходящие слова — они льются из него на вакандском, а нужно совсем другое. Он тянет руку к Барнсу и внимательно изучает его реакции: испуг, смятение, гнев и ярость. Несмотря на палитру эмоций, Барнс ничего не делает, лишь старается отстраниться от Т'Чаллы как можно дальше.  
  
— Что случилось? — наконец Т'Чалла, совладав с собой, находит нужные слова. Ну, ему кажется, что это так. — Пожалуйста, объясни, иначе мы не сможем тебе помочь.  
  
И снова протягивает руку, надеясь, что этот жест будет воспринят мирно.  
  
На лице Барнса недоумение — слишком много мыслей роится в его голове, это видно и без дополнительных вопросов.  
  
— Белое, — едва слышно отвечает он, словно не решается озвучить свои страхи. Он показывает пальцем на Т'Чаллу, и кажется, что это движение лишено какого-либо смысла.  
  
— Белое? — переспрашивает Т'Чалла и пытается понять, что в его облике сегодня не так. Ничего особенного — обыкновенный костюм, разве что, посетив лабораторию, пришлось надеть белый халат. Сотрудники такие не носят, у них форма по образцу, полностью заменяет одежду.  
  
Т'Чалла думает, что, наверно, задел какую-то струну в мыслях Барнса, напомнил о прошлом, о людях, превративших его в оружие, но не решается спросить. А, собственно, зачем?  
  
Но Барнс, похоже, сам готов поднять эту тему:  
  
— Никогда не думал, что буду так реагировать на человека в белом халате, — в его словах впервые слышится какая-то издевка над самим собой, словно ему то ли противно, то ли так сильно жалко, то ли все вместе. Т'Чалла с трудом понимает, как можно жить с такой кашей в мыслях.  
  
Вместо того, чтобы ломать голову, он медленно снимает белый халат и откидывает его в сторону. Он снова протягивает руку, предлагая Барнсу подняться из угла, и на этот раз это работает.  
  
— Чувствую себя глупо, — он не смотрит Т'Чалле в глаза. Стыдно, наверно.  
  
— Ничего страшного, — Т'Чалла качает головой и мягко улыбается. — Мы не контролируем наши страхи. Мы можем лишь научиться справляться с ними.  
  
— Иногда я думаю, что было гораздо лучше сбежать от всего этого, — Барнс все еще не поднимает на Т'Чаллу взгляд. Вместо этого он косится на стоящие за стеклянной перегородкой криокамеры.  
  
— И пропустить все самое интересное? — и этот вопрос тоже работает. Барнс поворачивается к Т'Чалле, ожидая услышать, что же там такое «интересное», ведь пока что его пребывание в Ваканде — скука смертная.  
  
— Если я все расскажу, то тогда какой в этом смысл? — произносит Т'Чалла, словно прочитав его мысли. Барнс смотрит на него с недовольством, а потом осознает, что они все еще держатся за руки, так и не расцепившись. Но Т'Чалла, похоже, не торопится отпускать своего гостя.  
  
— А если я… буду говорить? — предполагает Барнс, и Т'Чалла улыбается, отпуская его ладонь.  
  
— Разговаривать придется при свете, — Т'Чалла делает несколько шагов вперед и поднимает с пола брошенный туда халат. — И я буду в нем. Сможешь?  
  
— Смогу.  
  
Барнс не боится темноты — так думается Т'Чалле. Но какой тогда смысл от нее? Держать себя и окружающих в неведении легко, незнание освобождает. Но это только кажется.  
  
Настоящая свобода приходит, когда не остается скрытых за тенью областей, но для этого порой приходится включать свет или надевать белое. И говорить — даже если очень страшно.


End file.
